


The Ways You Say Thank You

by illsanity



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, zutara - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Zutara Month, Zutara month 2017, zutara au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illsanity/pseuds/illsanity
Summary: Katara finds herself comforting a solemn Zuko, and seeing one of the many ways he says thank you.





	The Ways You Say Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> AU Zutara (it started off as a random story and I ended up making it a short Zutara fluff piece). I think it's still Zutara month, so I thought it'd be fair to tag it as such? I very much miss these two, and so I might add some more one-shots? Ciao for now.

Zuko trudged through the snow, leaving Mai behind. After seeing that Mai wasn’t making any moves to follow him, I made my way towards him. The snow fell down, like little scattered pieces of dandruff all over his hair. It wasn’t such a beautiful sight, but peaceful. It was remorseful; like him. 

“I hope you’re not blaming yourself. I know it’s solemn, but he lives on – in your heart. And, you’re not alone.” I say. He stops walking, turns around, and stares at me. Really stares at me, almost as if he’s trying to peer into my soul. He probably is.

“And how would you know?” He asks, more so accuses, but he and I both know he’s not mad at me. He’s just taking his anger out on me. Out on the world. Really, he’s truly mad at himself. We all are. For all of the small inconveniences and the big incidents that occur in our untimely lives, we choose to lash out on everyone and everything around us. However, we are usually to blame – and we know that. But, who would admit they’re to blame?

“I lost my mother, remember? Though, this conversation is about you, not me. I understand you’re upset, god you have every right to feel the loss of your uncle – and I’m sorry that you lost someone so important to you. We all do though.

“Others loved your uncle as well, and the way to let that love live on is to remember him in his good times, happily. Not to get angry and lash out at anyone who seems to care about you in the slightest.” I finish, digging my hands into my pockets. He’s looking at the ground at this point, so I almost miss his words.

“Thank you.” It’s a whisper, barely audible. 

“You’re allowed to cry.” And he did, he let the tears spill and I don’t know how long I stood there collecting his tears, but I did. 

And that’s the first time I saw Zuko cry, but it was certainly not the last.


End file.
